Lancelot Grail
The Lancelot Grail (ランスロット・グレイル, Ransurotto Gureiru), is a prototype mass-production Knightmare Frame developed by Camelot, based on the design and data from Suzaku Kururugi's Lancelot while in Area 11. It was built as the initial prototype for the Lancelot's mass-production model, the Vincent. While possessing decreased overall specs, the Lancelot Grail still has too high an output to be effectively used by ordinary pilots. The only existing unit is in the possession of the Britannian Military's anti-terrorist squadron, the Glinda Knights, and is piloted by Oldrin Zevon. Design and Development Although lacking the original Lancelot's Blaze Luminous shielding, VARIS Rifle and Maser Vibration Sword, the Lancelot Grail possesses a new experimental weapon instead: the "Schrötter Steel Swords". Made of a unique alloy known as "Schrötter Steel alloy", the Schrötter Steel Sword not only possesses super-hardness, but also has the property of being able to "clad" accumulated Blaze Luminous energy onto its blade when attached to the Grail's wrist units, thereby turning it into a weapon known as "Sword Blazer". (However, the alloy is still experimental and as such the sword breaks after one use as a Sword Blazer from the accumulated energy.) The Lancelot Grail possesses twelve Schrötter Steel Swords mounted in two cape-like appendage racks attached to its back, with six swords on each side. These racks also have a weapon known as "Sword Harkens", where it fires the swords mounted on the back like a Slash Harken. There are three Sword Harkens on each rack, and each Harken can have a maximum of two swords attached to it. (Presumably, the Sword Harken cannot fire if there aren't any swords attached to the Harken unit.) Besides the Schrötter Steel Swords, the Lancelot Grail also possesses two Slash Harkens on its hips, and two Factsphere Sensors stored in a compartment on its chest. The Lancelot also has the ability to dock the Bradford to its back in "Direct Link" mode, thereby forming a combined Knightmare known as the Grail Air Cavalry. It can also link up with the Zetland to use it as a cannon. Variants Grail Air Cavalry A combined Knightmare formed from the Bradford (in Fortress Mode configuration) docking to the back of the Lancelot Grail in "Direct Link" mode, designated as the Z-01/T+RZX-3F7 Grail Air Calvary. In this form, the Lancelot acts as the main unit while Bradford serves as a support pack, directly connecting the Yggdrasil Drives of both frames and giving the Lancelot Grail the ability to fly. The linkage between the two frames is performed by automatic guidance. Unfortunately, the Lancelot Grail's "Schrötter Steel Sword" rack must be unequipped in this form, but in exchange the Lancelot Grail can utilize the weapons of the Bradford, including: *2x exclusive-use Dual Arms (Knightmare mode: combinable Tungsten Steel Blade, Fortress Mode: Linear Cannon) *2x "Megiddo Harkens" *Hadron Spear (Formed by the combination of the Megiddo Harkens) Specifications Gallery Lancelot Grail design specs scale.png|The Knightmare Profile of the Lancelot Grail from Volume 1. Lancelot Grail (Color).jpg|Lancelot Grail (Color) Grail Air Cavalry (Color).jpg|Grail Air Cavalry (Color) Sketch-Lancelot Grail back and front (without back appendages).jpeg|Lancelot Grail Sketch (without back appendages) Sketch-Lancelot Grail Factspheres.jpg|Lancelot Grail (chest Factsphere Sensors activated) Sketch-Schroeder Steel Sword.jpg|Schrötter Steel Sword (Sketch) Sketch-Sword Blazer.jpg|Sword Blazer (Sketch) Sketch-Back appendages.jpeg|Back appendages (Sketch) Sketch-Sword Harken.jpg|Sword Harken (Sketch) Sketch-Lancelot Grail with back appendages.jpeg|Lancelot Grail Back (with back appendages) Sketch-Lancelot Grail with back appendages and cape.jpeg|Lancelot Grail Back (with back appendages and cape) Lancelot Grail (image from manga prologue chapter).jpg|First Appearance of the Lancelot Grail (manga) Byakuen and Lancelot Grail fight (photo story).jpg|First Battle Between Byakuen and Lancelot Grail (photo story) Sketch-Pre-animation Lancelot (front and back).jpeg|Pre-animation Lancelot (Sketch) Grail Air Calvary (Back).jpg|Grail Air Cavalry (Back) Grail Air Calvary (Sketch).jpg|Grail Air Cavalry (Sketch) mn5IqmY.png|Grail Chariot (combination witn Zetland) Grail-Zetland.jpg Trivia * The Lancelot Grail possesses the same red and gold color scheme and shoulder design as the pre-animation Lancelot, which was shown in images before the airing of the Code Geass anime. Category:Code Geass: Oz the Reflection